Geisha's Tears
by Marilyn Williams
Summary: Ère Tenpo, solstice d'été de l'an 1832 : Geisha à l'okiya de la Mésange Céleste, Hinata voit sa vie basculer suite à un malencontreux évènement… Lancée à la poursuite d'une bande de criminelle, elle finit par tomber amoureuse de la mauvaise personne...
1. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

**Titre : **Geisha's Tears.

**Auteur : **Marilyn Williams.

**Genre : **Aventure, Romance, Comédie, Drame.

**Pairing : **Akatsuki-Hinata (DeiHina & cie)

**Rating : **T (M pour certains chapitres)

**Crédits : **Personnages de Masashi Kishimoto !

* * *

><p><strong><span>GEISHA'S<span> TEARS**

_Prologue_

Dieu aima les oiseaux et inventa le ciel. Les hommes, eux, aimèrent les oiseaux et inventèrent les cages… A vrai dire, ils résolurent même d'enfermer toutes les beautés et merveilles que le monde plaçait sous leurs yeux : J'eus l'infortune de faire partie de ces choses. Comme beaucoup d'autres femmes à cette époque d'ailleurs. J'appris alors qu'il y avait un prix à tout, qu'ici-bas, chaque objet, chaque personne, et même chaque sentiment pouvait s'acheter, en contre-parti d'une quantité plus ou moins importante d'argent. Absolument tout… Même la liberté.

* * *

><p><strong><span>GEISHA'S<span> TEARS**

_Rencontre_

_Ère Tenpo, Solstice d'été de l'an 1832, Kyoto._

Les premières chaleurs de l'été avaient débutés il y a quelques semaines déjà, chargeant l'air d'un parfum allègre et jovial caractériel du festival qui devait avoir lieu le soir même, en l'honneur de la saison nouvelle. Koharu, la maîtresse de notre okiya, nous avait fait savoir lors du déjeuner que les geishas de notre maison devraient donner un spectacle de danse à l'occasion de ces réjouissances. Elle avait bien-entendu préciser que nous n'avions pas droit à l'erreur, et que si l'une d'entre nous était amenée à compromettre l'honneur de notre okiya, elle en assumerait les lourdes conséquences. Je n'étais pas douée pour la danse. Il était donc facile de comprendre que son avertissement m'était, en grande parti, destiné.

Nous avions passé l'après-midi entière à répéter la chorégraphie qu'il nous faudrait exécuter, sous le regard sévère et méprisant de la vieille. Seulement une heure de repos nous avait été accordée avant de nous rendre en ville. Je profitais de cet instant pour prendre une tasse de thé avec mon amie et ainée Anko, dans le jardin abondamment fleurit à l'arrière de la demeure. Mes pieds me faisaient atrocement souffrir. Car voyez-vous, danser pieds-nus est une chose. Danser avec des tabis et une paire de scandales ridiculement hautes en est une autre…

**« - Cette mégère finira par nous tuer. »** Soupira ma consœur, en appuyant une serviette froide sur ses ampoules.

J'acquiesçais d'un bref signe de tête. Anko était une jeune femme de vingt-quatre ans qui vivait ici depuis que son père l'y avait amené, à l'âge de six ans. Elle avait suivit une formation stricte et difficile à l'école Inoué, et était à présent l'une des geishas les plus renommées de Kyoto. J'étais son apprentie – ce que nous appelons plus communément ici, une maiko – et elle était d'une gentillesse incroyable avec moi. De part ses importants revenus, elle subvenait en majeure partie aux besoins de l'okiya, ce qui comprenait maquillage, kimonos et autres instruments nécessaires à notre « métier » – s'il est possible d'appeler ça ainsi. Je m'estimais chanceuse de l'avoir comme préceptrice, car la plupart des geishas de Kyoto avaient un caractère intransigeant qui engageait de nombreuses punitions. Anko, elle, était d'une patience exemplaire et préférait la douceur à la contrainte.

**« - Oui… Je redoute vraiment le spectacle de ce soir. Il a en plus fallu qu'elle choisisse les éventails comme accessoire ! Elle sait pourtant que je ne suis pas douée avec ça. Je suis presque sûre qu'elle l'a fait exprès… »** Répondis-je, anxieuse.

**« - Allons, ne dis pas de sottise. Koharu-san est bien méchante, mais elle pense avant tout à la prospérité de notre okiya, et les éventails sont généralement très appréciés par les spectateurs. Tout se passera bien. Tu as la grâce d'un cygne. »** Me rassura-t-elle, en portant une tasse de thé brûlante à ses lèvres.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent encore, et nous dûmes bientôt partir pour le centre-ville. Sur place, on nous coiffa telle que la tradition l'exigeait. Mes cheveux étaient incroyablement longs, si bien qu'il fallut attendre presqu'une heure avant que mon chignon ne fut impeccable, et mes ornements disposés. Le maquillage dura presque aussi longtemps. J'avais cependant un avantage particulier, car ma peau était tellement blanche qu'il était presque inutile de la fardée. Puis vint le moment de m'habillée. Enfiler un kimono et nouer un obi était une tâche complexe, ce pourquoi Anko dû m'aider dans cette entreprise. Après que ce fus chose faite, j'eus le loisir de m'admirer dans l'un des miroirs qui bordait l'entrée du temple.

Etre geisha ne signifiait pas toujours être naturellement belle. Les compétences artistiques étaient souvent plus valorisées que le physique dans ce milieu, car une geisha maladroite n'avait pour ainsi dire aucun avenir. Mon cas faisait exception à la règle. J'étais jolie. On me l'avait souvent dit. Mon regard y était pour beaucoup, car peu de femmes avaient des yeux nacrés pareils aux miens, une chevelure aussi soyeuse que la mienne et une carrure aussi délicate que celle que je possédais. Oui, j'étais vraiment jolie, mais je n'avais pas de réel talent. Ma musique était tout juste bonne à entendre, je manquais d'assurance lorsqu'il me fallait danser, et mes compositions florales n'avaient pas l'air de grand-chose. Toutes ces lacunes n'étaient évincées que par ma beauté physique et, plus ou moins, par la légèreté de mes chansons.

A cet instant, je me trouvais plus belle que jamais. Ce n'était ni de l'orgueil, ni de la vantardise. Juste un profond sentiment de satisfaction euphorique. Le kimono que je portais y était d'ailleurs pour beaucoup. Taillé dans un rouge vermeil des plus singuliers, il figurait une série de fleurs noires et ocres aux extrémités des manches et de la traîne. Rien n'aurait pu être plus simple, et pourtant, il était d'une beauté qui me laissa sans voix. Anko remarqua mon ahurissement et s'en trouva grandement amusée. En tant que mon ainée, le sien était dans les tons bleu marine, orné d'une longue série de vrilles argentés au niveau de l'encolure. Les plus jeunes portaient toujours des couleurs vives et chaleureuses, tandis que les plus âgés arboraient des teintes froides ou pastelles. Plus la geisha vieillissait, moins elle portait de couleur. La tradition était ainsi faite. Tout le monde s'y pliait.

Un brouhaha infernal nous parvenait déjà de l'extérieur, signe que la population avait envahi le centre-ville où la plupart des spectacles devaient se tenir. Koharu ne tarda pas à venir s'assurer que tous les préparatifs s'étaient achevés sans encombre. Elle avait toujours été d'un caractère très préventif et méticuleux… La musique retentit bientôt sur la scène, quelques mètres plus loin. Un groupe de novices de l'école Inoué, dont les membres ne devaient pas excéder les dix ans d'âge, faisait alors une démonstration de shamisen. Le publique sembla charmé. Il s'en suivit d'un spectacle de danse, donné par les filles d'une autre okiya de Gion, puis d'un récital de chansons populaires. Notre tour fut vite venu. J'appréhendais…

**« - Tu serras fantastique. Après-tout, c'est moi qui t'ai formée. »** Déclara Anko, avant que nous ne montions sur l'estrade.

Le silence se fit dans la foule, à l'instant même où nous apparûmes. Il faut dire aussi que, à quelques exceptions près, les filles de notre maison comptaient parmi les plus belles de Kyoto. Nous étions alors cinq. Je me tenais à l'extrême gauche, aux côtés d'une jeune maiko nommée Hotaru qui avait à peu près le même âge que moi. Elle aussi semblait inquiète. Elle avait d'autant plus raison de l'être que c'était sa première représentation, contrairement à moi qui en avais déjà tenue plusieurs l'hiver dernier.

La musique débuta, rythmée par les battements cadencés des tsutsumis, et fluctuée par la mélodie houleuse des shakuhachis. Nos éventails se levèrent, gracieux et synchronisés. Nos jambes foulèrent le sol, légères et indolentes. Nos bras ondulèrent au rythme des sonorités qui emplissaient l'air, tandis que la foule demeurait muette. J'avais conscience des milliers d'yeux braqués sur nous, et mes gestes tremblèrent un instant, sans que personne ne le remarque heureusement. Mes mains caressaient tour à tour le ciel étoilé, les lampions rougeoyant suspendus aux toits, puis le plancher de saule. Mes éventails volaient dans les airs, avant de regagner mes paumes ouvertes. Tout dans nos mouvements n'était que fragilité et élégance. Ce fut un réel succès. Les applaudissements réjouis de l'auditoire confirmèrent cette impression.

Koharu nous félicita avec modération, ce qui était déjà énorme venant d'elle. Nous pouvions toutes lire sur les traits creusés de son visage les marques d'un contentement dédaigneux, symbole que nous nous étions montrés à la hauteur de ses espérances. Elle nous donna quartier libre pour le reste de soirée, ce qui m'étonna. D'habitude, les geishas ne sortaient pas de l'okiya en dehors des réceptions auxquelles elles étaient conviées. Le reste du temps, elles demeuraient enfermées dans leur chambre ou passaient leurs temps libre dans les salons de thé. Mais certainement voulait-elle que nous nous fassions voir, car des personnalités importantes semblaient assister à ce festival. Elle espérait sans nul doute que l'un d'entre eux nous remarque.

Anko fut très vite accaparée par un jeune homme de son âge. Si j'avais ouïe correctement, il se nommait Hagane Kotetsu, et était le fils héritier d'un clan qui exerçait dans le domaine de l'agriculture, ou quelque chose comme ça. Une opportunité à ne pas louper pour notre okiya, ce pourquoi mon ainée lui offrit ses plus belles marques d'admirations. Il n'était évidemment pas question de la déranger en pareille circonstance. Je me retrouvais donc seule, au milieu d'une avenue grouillante de musique et de monde. Les odeurs sucrées des yakis et des dangos parfumaient l'air. Les habitants de Kyoto semblaient heureux. Et moi, comme une idiote égarée, je restais plantée au beau milieu du passage, ne sachant que faire…

Je mis un certain temps avant de me rendre compte qu'un cercle considérable s'était formé autour de moi. Les passants, malgré l'étroitesse de l'avenue bondée, me contournaient effectivement avec une application singulière. Certains me lançaient des regards à la dérobée. D'autres me fixaient avec insistance, ou laissaient échapper des murmures admiratifs. Etre geisha induisait forcément la fascination du peuple. La plupart des filles s'y habituaient avec le temps. Mais j'avais toujours été d'un naturel timide et impressionnable, ce pourquoi je ne m'y étais jamais faite. Heureusement, le fard masquait les rougeurs de mes pommettes…

**« - Hinata ! »** Me héla alors une voix stridente.

Je fis volte fasse, et me retrouvais nez-à-nez avec Hotaru. Elle m'offrit un sourire aimable que je lui rendis en toute politesse. Hotaru avait elle aussi dix-sept ans. Contrairement à nous autres, elle ne vivait à l'okiya que depuis cinq ans. Koharu l'avait acheté à un paysan du Kantô de Chiba, en échange d'une somme à peine digne d'un être humain. Elle avait d'épais cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus mélèze, et un visage poupin qui portait encore les traits arrondis de l'enfance.

**« - Allons acheter quelque chose à manger ! »** Proposa-t-elle, en me prenant la main. **« J'ai terriblement faim ! »**

**« - Mais, je n'ai pas pris d'argent sur moi… »** Balbutiais-je, toujours alarmée par son énergie débordante.

**« - Les marchands nous ferrons bien une grâce. Jolies comme nous sommes, ils ne pourront pas refuser ! »** S'extasia-t-elle, en souriant encore.

Et elle m'entraina sans plus tarder dans la masse compacte que formait la foule. Nous passâmes devant le temple de Gion, endroit où les « sacrements des sœurs » avaient habituellement lieu, puis sur le pont Warabi, qui permettait la jonction entre les quartiers de l'est et le centre-ville. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « geisha », je me retrouvais devant un établi délicieusement parfumé qui vendait de nombreuses pâtisseries traditionnelles. La simple odeur des yakis cuisant sur les plaques beurrées d'huile me donna l'eau à la bouche. Hotaru conversa quelques secondes avec le marchand, son éternel sourire toujours pendu aux lèvres, et ce dernier nous proposa deux portions de shikimis grillés.

**« - Oh, ça a l'air tellement bon ! Mais nous n'avons malheureusement pas assez de monnaie sur nous pour en acheter… »** Répondit-elle, la mine désolée.

**« - Le moins que je puisse faire, après le spectacle que vous avez donné, c'est de vous offrir cela ! » **S'exclama alors le vendeur.

La supercherie avait fonctionné à merveille. Nos deux visages s'illuminèrent, dans une expression douce et ravie. Nous prîmes les deux petits sachets garnis de fruits et de sucre qu'il nous tendait, avant de nous incliner pour le remercier. J'avais honte de me jouer ainsi de la bonté d'un vieil homme, mais mes regrets se dissipèrent bien vite une fois que j'eus porté à ma bouche une framboise délicieusement aromatisée. Nous nous éloignâmes, un sourire gourmant aux lèvres, et partîmes en direction du parc Maruyama.

**« - Regarde ! »** S'exclama alors Hotaru, en me désignant un jongleur de feu.** « Allons voir de plus près ! »**

Elle m'entraina une fois de plus au gré de ses envies, près de l'artiste qui avait attiré son attention. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, dont le visage était caché par un masque japonais représentant Oni, la divinité des enfers. Avec une agilité déconcertante, il faisait voler en cadence des dizaines de torches enflammées au-dessus de sa tête. Nous applaudîmes en cœur, une fois qu'il eut achevé sa prestation.

**« - Merci, messieurs dames ! »** Clama-t-il, en s'inclinant selon les bonnes convenances. **« Pour mon prochain numéro, j'aurais besoin d'un volontaire, hm ! Oh, mais pourquoi pas vous, charmante demoiselle ? »**

Je crus d'abord qu'il s'adressait à l'une des nombreuses femmes présentes à mes côtés. Mais, une fois qu'il eut tendu sa main vers moi, je compris qu'il sollicitait ma participation, et non celle d'une autre. Gênée, je balbutiais quelques paroles de refus entre mes lèvres, mais Hotaru me poussa sans ménagement vers lui. Il m'entraina alors sur une estrade, et me donna quelques indications quant à ce que je devais faire… S'en suivit d'une longue prestation, au cours de laquelle je crus à maintes reprises que mon kimono allait brûler. Cependant, la chose ne manqua pas de me distraire et j'en vins même à rire.

**« - Applaudissez, je vous pris, cette délicieuse jeune fille et son talent pour les jeux de flammes, hm ! »** Déclara-t-il, une fois le spectacle finit.

La foule répondit avec entrain à son appel, et des rougeurs me montèrent aux joues tandis que je saluais le public à mon tour. Il me sembla alors voir Hotaru s'éloignée avec un homme richement vêtu. Elle m'adressa un regard contrit, signe qu'elle ne pouvait refuser ses avances, et disparue bientôt à un angle de rue. De nouveau seule, je descendis de l'estrade en ayant pour projet de rentrer à l'okiya sans plus tarder. Mais une main vint saisir mon bras et m'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Je me retournais, surprise, et aperçus le masque japonais du saltimbanque.

**« - Me feriez-vous l'honneur de rester un peu en ma compagnie, hm ? »** Me demanda-t-il aimablement en retirant son déguisement. **« Je vous offre un verre avec l'argent que vous m'avez aidé à gagner. »**

Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu céruléen vraiment splendide. Les traits fins de son visage à la couleur légèrement dorée me laissaient deviner qu'il devait avoir moins de vingt ans. Etourdie et surprise par le charme qu'il dégageait, j'hochais la tête sans m'en rendre compte. Il eut un sourire ravi, et me m'invita à le suivre.

**« - Je me présente : Deidara Iwa, du Kantô de Saitama, hm. Et vous ? »**

**« - Hum… Hinata Hyuga. Je suis geisha à l'okiya de la Mésange Céleste. »** Répondis-je, la voix légèrement rauque.

**« - Vraiment ? »** S'exclama-t-il. **« Je me disais bien qu'une telle beauté ne pouvait qu'être geisha, hm. Vous devez certainement être l'une des plus jolies de Kyoto ! »**

**« - N… Non, et bien… C'est à dire que… Il y a beaucoup de femmes plus remarquables que moi dans cette ville. »** Balbutiais-je, rougissante.

**« - J'en doute fort, hm. J'ai eut le loisir de pouvoir admirer le spectacle tout à l'heure. Vous y étiez, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'en ai vu aucune dont la joliesse dépassait la votre, hm. »** Assura-t-il, me faisant rougir de plus belle.

**« - M… Merci. Ce compliment me va droit au cœur. »** Répondis-je, en toute sincérité.

Il me sourit de nouveau, et s'arrêta devant un étalage portant le nom de « _Zen Saké_ ». Après avoir commandé un flacon au vendeur, il m'offrit une coupelle, que je pris avec hésitation, et porta un toast à notre rencontre providentielle. Je n'aimais pas vraiment l'alcool. D'autant plus que je n'étais pas en âge de pouvoir y goûté. Mais, ne voulant pas l'offenser, je bus d'une traite la boisson corrosive qu'il m'avait offerte. La tête me tourna un peu, et je décidais donc qu'un verre serait amplement suffisant.

**« - Alors, Hinata-san… Le métier de Geisha vous plait-il, hm ? »**

**« - Et bien… Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais choisit. »** Expliquais-je, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. **« Mais les filles de l'okiya sont devenues comme une famille pour moi, et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu les rencontrer… Et vous ? Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous artiste ambulant ? »** Demandais-je, ne voulant pas m'attarder sur cette conversation qui ramenait de mauvais souvenirs à mon esprit.

**« - Ce n'est en réalité qu'un passe-temps, hm. »** Répondit-il. **« J'ai un autre métier beaucoup plus rentable et intéressant. »** Ajouta-t-il, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

**« - Quel est-il ? »** Continuais-je, intriguée.

**« - J'ai de bonne raisons pour ne pas vous le dire, hm. D'autant plus que vous aurez peut-être la chance de me voir à l'œuvre ce soir… »** Déclara-il, toujours plus mystérieux. **« Cependant, je doute fort que cela vous plaise... Et d'ailleurs, vous devriez rentrer chez vous, avant que la fête ne commence, hm. Je vous donne ce conseil parce que je ne voudrais pas qu'une demoiselle aussi charmante soit prise entre deux feux et en vienne à mourir, hm. »**

Un frisson me parcouru l'échine, alors qu'il se levait pour partir. Ses paroles ne me semblaient pas être de bonne augure, si bien que, sans plus attendre, je me levais à mon tour et m'éloignais en courant jusqu'à la Mésange Céleste. Aucune des filles de l'okiya n'était encore rentrée lorsque j'y parvins. J'eus un mauvais pressentiment… Quelques secondes plus tard, une explosion extraordinaire résonna au loin. Il s'en suivit de hurlements affolés.

Impuissante, je regardais le centre-ville brûler comme un fagot de paille à l'horizon...

* * *

><p><strong>P'tit mot :<strong> Ce sera tout pour le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'ai toujours été fascinée par l'univers des geishas, ce pourquoi j'ai voulu l'inclure dans cette fanfic. Le personnage d'Hinata me semblait le plus adéquat pour remplir le rôle de la geisha, de part son physique typiquement japonais (ou presque lol). J'espère que mes maigres connaissances en la matière ne sont pas éronées lol. Bref, j'attends vos avis, qu'il soient bons comme mauvais. Les reviews constructives sont toujours bienvenues, et aident à progresser. La suite dans peu de temps ! Merci à tous et à toutes de m'avoir lu =)


	2. Chapitre 2 : Résolution

...

**GEISHA'S TEARS**

_Résolution_

_Ère Tenpo, 22ème rokugatsu de l'an 1832, Kyoto._

Lorsque je m'éveillais, le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel. Une odeur désagréable imbibait l'atmosphère : celle de maison et de chair brûlée. Les évènements de la veille me revinrent alors en mémoire… Le festival d'été, ma rencontre avec le jeune saltimbanque, son avertissement et la vision funeste du centre-ville de Kyoto engloutit par les flammes. Submergée par une irrépressible angoisse, je me précipitais maladroitement dans le jardin de l'okiya. Personne… Après avoir fouillé les chambres, la cuisine et le grenier, j'en vins à tirer une conclusion qui me glaça complètement : Koharu et les filles n'étaient pas rentrées.

Sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte de la demeure derrière moi, je sortis dehors, et courus en direction du centre-ville. Le paysage qui m'y accueillit me bouleversa. Le temple de Gion avait été lâchement brûlé, les maisons, les échoppent et les immenses cerisiers qui bordaient le parc Maruyama n'étaient plus que cendres et ruines. Cette vision fut presque aussitôt brouillée par un incontrôlable torrent de larmes.

**« - Excusez-moi ! »** M'écriais-je, en apercevant un vieillard. **« Que s'est-il passé ici ? »**

**« - Oh, ma belle enfant, si vous saviez… »** Murmura-t-il, apparemment encore sous le choc. **« Des brigands ont attaqué la ville. Ils sont sortis de nulle part, nous n'avons rien pu faire… De véritables démons ! Même les officiers de la garde se sont fais tuer en quelques secondes. »**

**« - Mais où sont passés les habitants ? Où sont toutes les geishas ? »** Demandais-je encore avec espoir.

**« - Les habitants ont fuis tant qu'ils le pouvaient. Mais je crains malheureusement que vos amies geishas n'aient été emmenées par ces criminels… »** Avoua-t-il, sincèrement désolé. **« Je crois qu'ils ont pour projet de les revendre au marché d'esclave de Nemuro, dans la contrée d'Hokkaido… »**

**« - Hokkaido ! »** M'exclamais-je, horrifiée. **« Mais c'est à plus de 1500 kilomètres ! Comment vais-je faire pour les retrouver ? »**

**« - Hélas, je crains qu'elles soient perdues à jamais… »**

Je ne sus que répondre. S'il disait vrai, j'avais peu d'espoir de revoir un jour Anko, Hotaru et les autres filles de l'okiya. Cependant, imaginer ma vie sans elles m'était tout bonnement insupportable. Qu'allais-je devenir, livrée à moi-même dans cette ville désertée ? Comment pouvais-je faire pour les retrouver ? Etaient-elles seulement encore vivantes ? L'angoisse me tordit l'estomac et mes larmes coulèrent de plus belle. Je ne pouvais pourtant pas rester ici, à pleurer comme une enfant et à me morfondre sur mon sort, alors que mes sœurs geishas étaient aux mains d'abominables criminels ! Ma désolation ne tarda pas à se changer en rage et, d'un pas assuré, je repartis en direction de l'okiya pour y faire mes valises.

Je commençais par aller chercher Fuji, la jument que ma préceptrice avait achetée, afin que nos emplettes dans les villes voisines pussent être faites rapidement. C'était le seul et unique moyen de transport que j'avais à disposition. Après quoi, je chargeais sur son dos deux paniers de nourriture et une gourde remplie d'eau fraîche. Emportant avec moi le strict minimum, j'enfournais à la va-vite quelques kimonos, une brosse à cheveux, deux écus de savons et une besace pleine de bijoux et d'or dans un sac de voyage. Puis, abandonnant la résidence aux mains de tous les voleurs qui rodaient par ici, je partis au galop sur le dos de Fuji, prête à entamer le plus grand voyage de ma vie…

C'était la première fois depuis treize ans que je quittais les mûrs de Kyoto. Depuis que ma mère m'y avait amenée, j'avais passée ma vie à l'okiya. Je n'en sortais qu'à l'occasion des cérémonies ou pour me rendre à l'école Inoué. Ce pourquoi, lorsque j'eus dépassé la dernière maison qui bordait la ville, ce fut comme une délivrance… Tel un oiseau ayant retrouvé la liberté, je m'élançais vers l'inconnu, le cœur battant et l'esprit chargé d'une appréhension foudroyante. Les sabots de Fuji battaient le sol à un rythme effréné, soulevant une traînée de poussière qui me brûlait les yeux lorsque le vent soufflait vers le nord.

Le soir venu, je décidais de dormir à la belle étoile. Je n'avais de toute façon pas le choix, puisque la prochaine ville était encore à cinq heures de route. La nuit fut fraîche, et les bruits inquiétants de la campagne me réveillèrent à de nombreuses reprises. C'est donc fatiguée, mais résolue, que je repris mon chemin une fois le jour levé. J'avais mal aux cuisses, à force de monter Fuji. Vers midi, je décidais d'ailleurs de continuer à pied, tenant fermement ses rênes dans ma main droite. Les heures passèrent, et bientôt, j'aperçus une ville à l'horizon : c'était Otsu.

Ravie d'avoir franchi une première étape, j'enfourchais ma monture et partis au grand galop vers la cité. Mais alors que j'en dépassais l'entrée principale, une odeur familière effleura mes narines : celle d'un feu tout juste éteint... La vision qui m'apparue me mortifia : Otsu, tout comme Kyoto il y a quelques heures, avait été ravagée et n'était plus que désolation. Des femmes effondrées pleuraient tristement les corps calcinés de leurs époux, des enfants devenus orphelins sanglotaient sous les décombres. Un irrépressible dégoût me submergea. Ainsi, ces brigands comptaient faire subir la même calomnie à toutes les villes qui auraient le malheur de croiser leur route ?

**« - A votre place, je ne m'éterniserais pas ici. »** Me confia une vieille dame qui s'était approchée. **« Les habitants de cette ville ne sont plus disposés à offrir l'asile aux étrangers. »**

**« - Qui a fait ça ? »** Demandais-je, bien que sachant déjà la réponse.

**« - Une bande de démons ! Ils nous ont trompés en se faisant passer pour une troupe d'artistes ambulants. »** Répondit-elle, la voix pleine de rancœur. **« Regarder ce qu'ils ont fait ! »**

**« - Je comprends votre douleur, madame. Ils ont fait la même chose à Kyoto. »** Avouais-je tristement.

**« - Que leurs âmes aillent pourrir en Enfers ! »** S'exclama-t-elle en crachant sur le sol.

**« - Je suis à leur poursuite. Ils ont enlevé mes amies. »** Expliquais-je encore.

**« - Dieu du ciel ! Vous ne faîte pas le poids conte eux ! »**

**« - Je suis moins fragile que j'en ai l'air. »** Répondis-je, même si elle disait vrai.

**« - Certains hommes du village compte, eux aussi, les traquer jusqu'à retrouver leurs femmes. Vous devriez les accompagner. Les routes ne sont pas sûres… »**

Elle me mena jusqu'à un temple resté intact, et m'y fit entrer. J'y découvris une troupe de cinq soldats, occupés à charger des vivres et des armes dans une calèche à moitié brûlée. Certains avaient les yeux rougis, d'autres restaient murés dans un silence implacable. Une affliction sans pareille était lisible sur les traits déformés par la haine de leurs visages. Je m'approchais discrètement. Ils relevèrent la tête et me fixèrent.

**« - Je… Je suis Hinata Hyuga, de l'okiya de la Mésange Céleste. Je recherche les bandits qui ont attaqués votre ville. Permettez-moi de me joindre à vous. »** Déclarais-je, intimidée mais prête à tout pour les convaincre.

L'un d'eux se leva et s'approcha. Il était brun, grand et bien bâti. Sur son visage, on pouvait voir deux triangles tracés à l'envers dans un rouge incarnat des plus surprenants. Il m'observa un moment, puis un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres, laissant voir une série de dents blanches particulièrement pointues.

**« - Nous n'avons pas besoin qu'une femme nous ralentisse. »** Avança-t-il, la voix pleine de sarcasme. **« Une geisha n'a pas sa place dans un voyage aussi dangereux. Tu ferrais mieux de rentrer chez toi… Tes beaux habits doivent t'attendre. »**

Je virais au rouge pivoine, à la fois gênée et outrée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Certes, j'étais une femme et mes capacités physiques ne devaient certainement pas dépasser les siennes, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me traité de la sorte. Contrairement à ce qu'il semblait croire, les geishas n'étaient pas de vulgaires poupées qu'on s'amusait à coiffer et habiller !

**« - Très bien… Dans ce cas, je continuerais ma route seule. »** Décrétais-je, avant de tourner les talons. **« J'espère seulement que vous savez quelle est leur destination, car sans cela, vous ne risquez pas de les rattraper de si tôt. »**

Alors que je m'éloignais vers la sortie, une main puissante vint attraper mon bras, m'obligeant à m'arrêter net. Un sourire discret pris forme sur mes lèvres. Décidément, Hotaru avait été un très bon professeur en matière de corruption… Le jeune homme hésita un instant, apparemment partagé entre deux solutions : me laisser partir avec une information aussi importante, ou alors me permettre de les accompagner en contrepartie de celle-ci.

**« - Comment pourrais-tu savoir vers où ils se dirigent ? »** Demanda-t-il, méfiant.

**« - C'est simple : quelqu'un à Kyoto les a entendu en parler. Et d'après l'itinéraire qu'ils ont suivi jusque là, il semblerait que ce soit vrai. »** Répondis-je franchement.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur notre conversation. Ses yeux noirs me scrutèrent, cherchant la vérité.

**« - Très bien… Tu peux venir avec nous. »** Décida-t-il finalement. **« Mais je te préviens : si tu es un fardeau, je n'hésiterais pas à te laisser sur le bord de la route. »**

**« - Je ne suis pas une poupée qui se casse au moindre choc. »** Répliquais-je, légèrement acide.

Il eut un nouveau sourire moqueur, et ordonna aux autres hommes présents de venir nous rejoindre. Le premier s'appelait Shikamaru Nara. Bizarrement, il me parut tout de suite sympathique et je me surpris à lui vouloir naturellement du bien. Le second, particulièrement enveloppé, portait le nom de Choji Akimichi. Le troisième, coiffé d'une étrange coupe au bol et manquant particulièrement de grâce selon moi, se nommait Lee Rock. Pour ce qui est du dernier, son apparition me laissa surprise. Grand et musclé, il avait des cheveux blonds et un sourire tellement éclatant qu'il eut été facile de la comparé à un rayon de soleil : Naruto Uzumaki.

**« - Et moi, je suis Kiba Inuzuka. »** Acheva finalement mon interlocuteur, d'une voix bougonne. **« Maintenant que les présentation sont faîtes, va nous attendre dehors. Nous partons dans une heure… »**

Je m'exécutais après m'être inclinée en signe de reconnaissance, et profitais de cet instant de répit pour donner à boire et à manger à Fuji. L'heure du départ fut vite arrivée, et c'est dans la dignité que nous commençâmes à nous éloigner en direction du port, où nous escomptions trouver un navire qui pourrait nous faire traverser le lac Biwa. Cela ne fut pas chose aisée, car les criminels avait fait brûler la plupart des embarcations afin que nous perdions leur trace. Heureusement, un vieux pêcheur, qui gardait son voilier dans une crique non loin du port, accepta de nous y mener. Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions arrivés à Kusatsu…

**« - Et maintenant ? Tu va nous dire où ils se rendent ? »** S'impatienta Kiba, l'air contrarié.

**« - Non. » **Répondis-je, catégorique.

**« - Pourquoi ? »** S'énerva-t-il.

**« - Parce que si je vous le dis, vous n'aurez plus aucune raison de me garder avec vous. »** Expliquais-je, sur le ton de l'évidence.** « Qu'est-ce qui me garantit que vous n'allez pas m'abandonner dans la prochaine ville, hein ? »**

**« - Nous ne sommes pas comme ça ! »** S'indigna Naruto, ce qui me fit sourire.

**« - Peut-être… »** Répondis-je, adoucie. **« Mais malheureusement, je ne vous connais que depuis hier. Alors vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas encore vous faire totalement confiance. »**

Ils semblèrent comprendre, et n'insistèrent pas plus. La nuit commençait à poindre, et nous décidâmes de trouver une auberge avant qu'il ne fasse trop sombre. Heureusement, Kusatsu semblait avoir été épargnée par les criminels. J'appris cependant qu'un village non loin de là avait brûlé dans le courant de la journée. Certes, cet événement était déplorable, mais il était également synonyme de bonne nouvelle, car, s'ils l'avaient attaqué aujourd'hui, cela signifiait que nous les avions presque rattrapés.

L'établissement dans lequel nous étions était glauque et particulièrement délabré. Ma chambre ne faisait pas plus de cinq mètres carrés. Il y avait à peine la place pour un futon, et je dus dormir recroquevillée sur moi-même, mes bagages occupant déjà une grande partie de l'espace. Le lendemain matin, je retrouvais les autres en bas, et nous reprîmes la route sans plus attendre.

**« - Bien dormie ? »** Me demanda alors Shikamaru.

**« - Mieux que la nuit dernière en tout cas. »** Répondis-je aimablement.** « Et vous ? »**

**« - Assez mal. »** Admit-il en se frottant le dos. **« Mais bon, il vaut mieux dormir ainsi plutôt qu'à la belle étoile. Surtout par les temps qui courent… »**

**« - En effet. »** Approuvais-je tristement. **« J'espère qu'on les rattrapera avant qu'ils n'aient franchi le détroit de Tsugaru… »**

**« - Ainsi ils se dirigent vers Hokkaido ? C'est bon à savoir… »** Déclara-t-il, amusé par la bévue que je venais de faire.

**« - Oui, mais où ? Hokkaido est grand ! »** Répondis-je, espérant rattraper mon erreur.

**« - C'est vrai… Cependant, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils iraient y faire, à part s'ils comptent vendre nos compagnes au marché d'esclaves de Nemuro. »** Acheva-t-il, certain de ce qu'il avançait.

Une fois ma surprise passée, je soupirais… J'avais tout de suite compris que Shikamaru faisait parti de cette classe minime de gens que l'on appelle les « génies », mais je ne pensais pas que son sens de la déduction était aussi pointu. Maintenant qu'ils détenaient cette information, je n'avais plus aucun moyen de pression sur eux, et c'était mauvais à savoir…

* * *

><p>Ère Tenpo, 29ème rokugatsu de l'an 1832, Kaizu.<p>

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis notre départ, et je commençais à beaucoup apprécier Kiba et les autres. Nous venions de pénétré dans Kaizu, l'une des plus grandes villes de la région de Chubu. Les longues avenues s'enfonçaient dans la cité, tels des serpents infinis, les commerces envahissaient les trottoirs et le peuple inondait les rues. Nous tournâmes bientôt à l'angle de la voie principale, emporté par le flot compact que formaient les passants.

Occupée à admirer les alentours, je ne me rendis compte que trop tard que Naruto et ses amis avaient disparus de mon champ de vision. Inquiète, je pressais le pas, serrant nerveusement les rênes de Fuji entre mes doigts. Les heures passèrent, et je commençais à croire que plus jamais je ne parviendrais à les retrouver. La ville était tellement grande ! Même Kyoto me semblait petit à côté.

La nuit tomba bientôt, et les avenues se vidèrent progressivement, jusqu'à devenir désertes. Kaizu n'avait pas une mauvaise réputation, et je savais que les rues n'étaient pas forcément des coupe-gorges la nuit, mais l'inquiétude me gagna malgré tout. Paniquée, je frappais à une porte au hasard, sans plus attendre. Une jeune fille aux cheveux rouge orné d'un foulard blanc vint à ma rencontre.

**« - B… Bonsoir. Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais… J'ai perdu mes compagnons et j'ignore où je suis. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer dans quelle direction se trouve l'allée principale ? »** Demandais-je, embarrassée.

**« - Tu ne devrais pas rester dehors ! »** S'exclama-t-elle en me tirant à l'intérieur avant de refermer vivement la porte. **« Si les gardes t'avais trouvée, tu aurais été dans de beau draps ! »**

**« - Les… Les gardes ? » **Balbutiais-je, étonnée.

**« - Tu es certainement une touriste pour ignorer que cette ville a un couvre feu. Quiconque sort dehors après onze heures est passible de prison ! » **Expliqua-t-elle, en tirant les rideaux.

**« - Vraiment ? »**

**« - Puisque je te le dis ! C'est comme ça depuis que le seigneur de Kaizu a appris que l'Akatsuki était dans la région... »** Continua-t-elle, en m'offrant une tasse de thé.

**« - L'Akatsuki ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** Questionnais-je, de plus en plus surprise.

**« - Décidément, tout ce qui est mignon est bête… »** Marmonna-t-elle en soupirant. **« Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ? C'est une bande de criminelles qui mettent les villes à feu et à sang. Ils kidnappent même les femmes pour les revendre au marché d'esclaves de Nemuro ! J'ai appris qu'ils avaient attaqués Kyoto et Otsu dernièrement… »**

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Ainsi, l'organisation qui avait enlevé Hotaru et les autres s'appelait l'Akatsuki ? C'était bon à savoir… Tayuya, la jeune fille qui m'avait raconté tout cela, me proposa alors de rester dormir chez elle pour cette nuit. Elle me promit même de m'aider à retrouver Kiba et les autres une fois que le jour serrait levé. J'acceptais sans plus de cérémonie, soulagée…

Le lendemain, nous passâmes la journée à parcourir la ville, cherchant encore et toujours les hommes qui m'accompagnaient… Sans résultat. Une fois dix heures passé, Tayuya déclara qu'il était inutile de chercher plus longtemps et que nous devions rentrer avant que le couvre feu ne sonne. Je rebroussais donc chemin, inquiète. Le jour suivant fut identique, et je supposais qu'ils avaient dût reprendre la route sans moi. C'était compréhensible : après tout, l'Akatsuki s'éloignait à grand pas et nous avions certainement encore beaucoup de chemin à faire avant de les rattraper. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de m'attendre indéfiniment…

**« - Tayuya, merci beaucoup pour ton aide, mais il va falloir que je reprenne ma route, avec ou sans eux. »** Lui dis-je, alors que midi approchait.

**« - Vraiment ? Et où te rends-tu exactement ? »** Demanda-t-elle vivement.

**« - Je pars en direction d'Hokkaido… Il se peut même que j'ai à traverser le détroit de Tsugaru. »**

**« - Tu vas vers le sud alors ? Viens avec moi, j'ai un ami qui doit se rendre à Nagano. Il compte partir ce soir. »** Déclara-t-elle, un sourire au visage. **« Même s'il ne va pas aussi loin que toi, ce serra toujours mieux de faire le chemin à deux, tu ne crois pas ? »**

Elle m'entraina à sa suite dans une ruelle d'apparence plus modeste que les autres, et s'arrêta bientôt devant une sorte de restaurant à l'armature bancale et aux couleurs défraîchies. M'invitant à la suivre, je pénétrais dans la demeure. Un employé vint nous accueillir, et Tayuya lui adressa quelques mots :

**« - Dis à Orochimaru que sa nièce est là. »**

Il s'inclina respectueusement et disparu par une porte au fond de la salle. Tayuya m'ordonna de l'attendre ici et partit à la suite de l'employé… Pour passé le temps, j'examinais les lieux. Les clients n'étaient étrangement que des hommes, et ils ne m'inspiraient d'ailleurs pas confiance. Certains m'épiaient d'un air sournois, d'autre murmurais discrètement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver leur comportement grossier.

**« - Salut ma belle. »** Déclara bientôt l'un d'entre eux en s'approchant. **« Tu travailles ici ? »**

**« - N… Non. »** Répondis-je, mal à l'aise. **« Je suis une amie de Tayuya, la nièce du patron. »**

**« - Oh, je vois ! Et tu es venue postuler ? J'espère avoir l'honneur d'être ton premier client. » **Persifla-t-il, en posant une main sur ma hanche.

**« - Je vous interdit de me toucher ! »** M'exclamais-je, en le repoussant sans aucune douceur. **« Pour qui me prenez-vous ? »**

**« - Allons, ne fais pas ton innocente. Quel genre de fille viendrait dans cet endroit si ce n'est pas pour se faire embaucher ? »**

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment… Au même moment, une femme apparue sur le balcon du premier étage. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono affreusement coloré, sa coiffure laissait échapper de nombreuses mèches brunes, et son décolleté était tellement échancré qu'on pouvait presque voir sa poitrine. Elle se pencha par-dessus la balustrade et hurla de faire moins de bruit : elle ne pouvait pas faire jouir un homme si nous faisions un tel vacarme. Sa tenue et ses paroles ne laissait aucun doute sur sa profession. Son regard croisa accidentellement le miens, et elle m'offrit un petit sourire plein de mépris. J'en fus dégoûtée.

**« - Alors, tu vois ma jolie ? T'es pas la première que Tayuya rapporte à son oncle… »** Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille. **« C'est beau l'amitié, hein ? »**

Je courus jusqu'à l'entrée du bordel, montais sur Fuji et partis au grand galop parmi les ruelles, jusqu'à sortir de Kaizu. Des larmes de rage me coulaient sur les joues. Je m'étais faite avoir en beauté ! De nouveau seule, je repris ma route en espérant rattraper Naruto et les autres. Ils devaient certainement avoir plusieurs kilomètres d'avance sur moi à présent…

* * *

><p><strong>P'tit mot :<strong> Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont eut la gentillesse de me laisser leurs impressions sur le chapitre précédent. Vos encouragements me vont droit au cœur, et j'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier cette histoire. A très bientôt pour la suite ! =)


	3. Chapitre 3 : Voyage

...

**GEISHA'S TEARS**

_Voyage_

_Ère Tenpo, 5ème shishigatsu de l'an 1832, Inuyama._

Un ciel éclatant d'azur avait remplacé les ombres fantomatiques de la nuit, apportant avec lui les insupportables chaleurs du moi de Juin. La région dans laquelle je vagabondais depuis bientôt trois jours était d'une splendeur inégalable. Au loin, les pics escarpés du Mont Yoro se perdaient dans les nuages. De temps à autre, au milieu des rizières et des champs, j'apercevais les contours vacillants de quelques maisons regroupées en hameaux.

Bientôt, j'arrivais à un croisement où une borne taillé dans du bois de saule indiquait : _Inuyama__-__2__ri_. Je n'étais donc plus qu'à une heure de route de la prochaine ville… Et, comme prévu, au détour d'un chemin, Inuyama m'apparut enfin. Contrairement à toutes les autres cités que j'avais parcourues jusque là, celle-ci n'était pas très grande. De loin, on aurait presque pu la confondre avec un simple bourg. Mais le château du Seigneur provincial, dont la construction remontait au commencement de l'époque d'Edo, atténuait bien vite cette impression lorsqu'on s'en rapprochait.

Quand j'eus pénétré dans la ville, le parfum des orchidées m'enveloppa tel un épais manteau de soie. Il semblait que cette fleur, symbole éternel de la saison estivale, avait poussée en vaste quantité au cours des derniers mois, recouvrant ainsi les jardins et les pâturages mitoyens de sa couleur violine. Charmée par ces doux effluves, j'eus un sourire : c'était vraiment magnifique.

Avisant une jeune femme à la peau clair, dont les yeux renvoyaient d'exquis reflets turquoises, je m'approchais, et lui demandais où il me serrait possible de trouver une auberge. Surprise, elle lâcha par mégarde les grands éventails qu'elle s'appliquait à vernir, et me fixa avec exécration. Je m'abaissais pour les ramasser et les lui rendit timidement en bafouillant de légères excuses.

**« -****Vous ****semblez ****venir ****de ****loin ! »** S'exclama-t-elle en examinant ma tenue. **« On ****ne ****trouve ****pas ****d****'****aussi ****beau ****kimono ****dans ****les ****environs. »**

**« -****V****… ****Vraiment ? ****Le ****votre ****est ****pourtant ****très ****joli. »** Répondis-je, les pommettes rougissantes.

**« -****Vous ****trouvez ? ****C****'****est ****mon ****frère ****qui ****m****'****en ****a ****fait ****cadeau ! »** Expliqua-t-elle, fièrement.**« Mais ****dîtes-moi****… ****Ne ****serriez-vous ****pas ****une ****geisha ? »**

**« -****J****'****en ****suis ****une. »** Approuvais-je, étonnée qu'elle l'ait remarqué. **« Je ****travaillais ****à ****l****'****okiya ****de ****la ****Mésange ****Céleste, ****avant ****que ****Kyoto ****ne ****soit ****attaquée ****par ****l****'****Akatsuki. »**

**« - Je le savais ! Avec des habits pareils et un aussi joli visage, vous ne pouviez qu'être de ce monde. »**

**« -****M****… ****Merci. »** Répondis-je, sans savoir si elle me complimentait ou non.

**« -****Que ****diriez-vous ****de****venir ****loger ****chez ****nous ? ****Je ****suis ****sûr ****que ****mes ****frères ****serraient ****ravis ****de ****vous ****rencontrer ! »** Proposa-t-elle en souriant.

**« - Et bien, c'est que… Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger… »**

**« - Mais pas du tout ! Nous avons sept chambres d'amis au château, vous ne gênerez personne. »**

Elle m'entraîna gaiement à sa suite, et je compris avec étonnement que cette jeune femme aux cheveux blonds était en réalité la sœur du Seigneur Gaara, qui résidait dans le château d'Inuyama. Ce suzerain, que l'on disait porteur d'une terrible malédiction, régissait cette province au nom de l'Empereur. Lorsqu'elle me présenta à lui, je ne sus que dire. Jamais, de toute ma misérable existence, je n'avais rencontrée de personnalité aussi importante.

Son visage était tellement lisse qu'on l'aurait cru fait de porcelaine. Deux yeux turquoise cernés à l'encre noire se détachaient au milieu de cet océan ivoirin, et ses cheveux, aussi roux que pouvait l'être le soleil couchant, encadraient avec une élégance certaine les joues presque trop rondes de sa figure. Il avait sans conteste le charme étrange des hommes placides et froids…

**« -****Gaara, ****je ****te ****présente ****Hinata. »** Avança Temari, en voyant mon air embarrassée. **« C****'****est ****une ****geisha ****de ****Kyoto ! »**

Une expression de surprise ébranla les traits pondérés de son visage. Après quoi, il se leva et vint à ma rencontre. Je ne savais que faire, et, me sachant en position d'infériorité, je m'inclinais respectueusement.

**« -****Vous ****êtes ****ravissante, ****mademoiselle. »** Déclara-t-il simplement, avant de me rendre mon salut. **« C****'****est ****avec ****grand ****plaisir ****que ****je ****vous ****accueille ****en ****ma ****demeure. ****Notre ****mère ****aussi ****était ****geisha. »**

**« -****Vraiment ? »** M'étonnais-je.

« **-****Oui. ****L****'****une ****des ****plus ****belles ****de ****son ****temps. »** Affirma-t-il, un sourire mélancolique au visage. **« C****'****est ****d****'****ailleurs ****grâce ****à ****cela ****qu****'****elle ****a ****réussit ****à ****charmer ****mon ****père, ****bien ****qu****'****ils ****furent ****issus ****de ****mondes ****très ****différents. »**

Cette anecdote me surpris. Bien évidemment, il était dans les intérêts d'une geisha de trouver un homme capable de subvenir à ses besoins – ce que nous appelions plus communément un Dana. Mais ceux qui s'accordaient à cette tâche n'étaient généralement que de riches marchands, ou, au mieux, des soldats dont la rente s'élevait à plusieurs milliers de ryos… A mon souvenir, jamais aucune courtisane de Kyoto n'avait réussit à charmer un seigneur. J'imaginais donc que la mère de Gaara dût être d'une extrême beauté pour accomplir un tel exploit.

Temari me convia à dîner en leur compagnie, et j'eus ainsi le plaisir de rencontrer Kankuro, leur frère aîné. Après ce copieux festin, un serviteur me mena à une chambre. Elle était spacieuse, et décorée avec d'imposantes commodes. Un lit confortable, recouvert d'épais draps de soie, dont la couleur vermeil s'accordaient aux rideaux de l'unique fenêtre, trônait en son milieu…

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'une hôtesse vint me réveiller, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis que j'avais quitté l'okiya et c'est donc à regret que je quittais le confort impérial de ma couche. Temari et ses frères étaient déjà attablés lorsque je pénétrais dans la salle à manger. Ils me saluèrent avec enthousiasme et me demandèrent si j'avais passé une nuit agréable.

**« -****On ****ne ****peut ****plus ****plaisante. »** Répondis-je en toute sincérité.

**« -****Tant ****mieux. »** Affirma Kankuro en me souriant.

**« - Merci de m'avoir offert votre hospitalité. Je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante… Il faut cependant que je reprenne mon chemin. »**

**« -****Vraiment ? ****C****'****est ****dommage****… ****J****'****aurais ****tant ****aimé ****que ****tu ****m****'****apprennes ****la ****danse ****des ****éventails. »** Déclara Temari, laissant tomber au passage le vouvoiement que nous avions jusque là employé.

**« -****Je ****reviendrais ****une ****fois ****ma ****quête ****achevée. »** Promis-je, également triste de devoir la quitter.

**« -****Tu ****as ****intérêts ! »** Plaisanta-t-elle, en souriant. **« Les ****portes ****de ****notre ****maison ****te ****seront ****toujours ****ouvertes. »**

**« -****Hinata-san****… ****Si ****vous ****vous ****trouvez ****dans ****l****'****ennui, ****n****'****hésitez ****pas ****à ****demander ****de ****l****'****aide ****en ****mon ****nom. »** Déclara alors Gaara, en me tendant un écusson taillé dans un bronze reluisant. **« C****'****est ****l****'****emblème ****de ****notre ****famille. ****Présentez-la ****à ****n****'****importe ****quelle ****autorité, ****et ****tout ****vous ****sera ****accordé. »**

**« -****Mais****… ****Non, ****je ****ne ****peux ****décemment ****pas ****accepter ****un ****tel ****présent. »** Balbutiais-je, en m'inclinant.

**« -****Prenez-le. ****Nous ****sommes ****heureux ****de ****vous ****l****'****offrir****…**** »** Insista-t-il encore, en déposant l'objet dans la paume de ma main gauche. **« Si ****vous ****saviez ****à ****quel ****point ****vous ****lui ****ressembler****… ****Elle ****était ****d****'****une ****beauté ****incroyable, ****d****'****une ****douceur ****sans ****pareil. ****Exactement ****comme ****vous. »** Continua-t-il, un sourire tendre au visage.

Je compris immédiatement qu'il parlait de sa mère. Ce compliment était certainement, à ses yeux, le plus beau qu'il put faire à une personne, et le fait qu'il me l'adresse à moi, simple geisha errante dont le quotidien n'avait absolument plus rien d'usuel, me procura une exquise sensation de bien-être. Rougissante, et on ne peut plus flattée, je m'inclinais une fois encore.

**« -****Merci ****infiniment****… ****Gaara-sama. »** Murmurais-je, pensivement. **« Vous ****êtes ****un ****grand ****seigneur. »**

C'est sur ces mots que je quittais la pièce, consciente de l'effet que mes paroles avaient eut sur lui. Car après tout, même s'il était officiellement reconnu en tant que maître de cette contrée, je savais parfaitement que les conditions de sa naissance lui portaient préjudice. Le peuple n'était pas encore près à accepter qu'un homme issu de l'union d'un prince et d'une geisha gouverne une région… Pourtant, Gaara méritait amplement son titre : Il était fait pour régner. Je l'avais tout de suite compris...

* * *

><p><em>Ère Tenpo, 6ème shishigatsu de l'an 1832, Nakatsugawa.<em>

Après avoir marché pendant presque sept heures, j'arrivais enfin à l'étape suivante : Nakatsugawa, une petite citée construite sur les berges de la rivière Kiso, qui devait sa renommée à ses nombreuses sources chaudes. Le soleil commençait à décliner vers la ligne d'horizon, projetant des lumières ocres et rougeoyante sur les toits mousseux des résidences. Je décidais de passer la nuit dans une auberge assez luxueuse, qui mettait à disposition des bains publics. Depuis que j'avais quitté l'okiya, j'avais été contrainte de ma laver dans des cours d'eau glacés. Ma peau avait donc toujours une odeur assez étrange, parfois salée, parfois vaseuse. La perspective de pouvoir faire ma toilette dans une eau limpide et délicieusement brûlante me réjouissait !

Après avoir attelé Fuji dans l'un des box de la grange voisine, je partis déposer mes affaire dans la chambre modeste mais confortable que j'avais louée. Elle était plus spacieuse que toutes les précédentes, meublée d'une façon assez plaisante et comprenait même un balcon avec vue sur les échoppes de la rue principale. Je commençais par retirer mon kimono et appelait une domestique, afin d'envoyer laver toutes mes affaires – c'était l'occasion ou jamais, d'autant plus que ce service était gratuit. Après quoi, je nouais une serviette autour de ma poitrine, de façon à couvrir mon buste et mes hanches. J'avais beau avoir hâte de rejoindre les sources chaudes, l'idée qu'elles fussent public me mettait mal à l'aise…

Pourtant, lorsque j'y parvins, elles étaient désertent. Un rire satisfait m'échappa. Impatiente, je commençais par tremper un orteil dans l'eau brumeuse. La température était divine ! Mais alors que j'allais retirer ma serviette pour m'immerger complètement, une voix m'interpella.

**« - Bonsoir, mademoiselle. »**

J'en perdis l'équilibre, surprise, et plongeais la tête la première dans la source. Un cri m'échappa, avant d'être étouffé par l'eau brûlante sur mon visage. Puis, prenant enfin conscience de ce qui m'arrivait, je pris appui sur le fond du bassin et me projetais vers le haut. Le souffle regagna brusquement mes poumons, tandis que j'émergeais en crachotant. Après avoir repris mes esprits, je scrutais nerveusement les environs, et aperçu enfin quelqu'un. Mes joues s'enflammèrent jusqu'à devenir écarlates : c'était un homme.

**« -****Vous ****allez ****bien ? »** S'enquit-il, en s'approchant.

**« -****O****… ****Oui ! »** M'exclamais-je, honteuse.

L'épais manteau de brume qui surplombait l'eau ne me permettait pas de distinguer nettement sa figure… Mais lorsqu'il fut assez près, et que je pus enfin le voir, un cri horrifié m'échappa. J'aurais reconnu ce visage entre mille. Ces yeux étranges, d'un bleu azur curieusement insondables, m'avaient charmé un soir… Ces yeux m'avaient à la fois trahie et sauvée. Il me fixa, apparemment surpris.

**« -****De****… ****Deidara-san****…**** »** Murmurais-je, terrorisée.

Nous restâmes ainsi, à nous dévisager mutuellement pendant de longues minutes. J'aurais voulu fuir. Courir le plus loin possible et donner l'alerte sans plus attendre. Pourtant, mon corps refusait de bouger. J'étais tétanisée, incapable du moindre mouvement ou de la moindre parole... Et alors que le silence régnait, une question angoissante me traversa l'esprit : Allait-il me tuer ?

* * *

><p><strong>P'tit<strong>**mot :**Et voilà, troisième chapitre publié ! Je suis vraiment navrée d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour vous le fait découvrir, mais l'inspiration me manquait ces derniers mois... Ce n'est pas une excuse, je le sais bien, mais je préférais attendre plutôt que de vous offrir un récit médiocre. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture, et que vous ne manquerez pas de me donner vos avis !

Un grand MERCI également à tous les lecteurs qui ont eut la gentillesse de me laisser leurs impressions sur le chapitre précédent ! Vos commentaires me vont droit au cœur et m'apporte une grande motivation ! J'ignore quand la suite sera là, et j'espère ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps, mais avec les examens qui approchent, je ne serais certainement pas en mesure de le poster avant deux ou trois semaines minimum... Bref, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, et à bientôt ! =)


End file.
